


Truth or Dare

by ArtificialBeep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Diapers, Other, Smut, fluff-ish, high school (but of age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialBeep/pseuds/ArtificialBeep
Summary: Biadore with backround Trixya. Warnings for diapers and truth or dare.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy 

Hey, more AAA girls adventures are coming but for now this what you get. Highschool (but of age) biadore featuring truth or dare, diapers, and smut (from biadore and trixya). Inspired by an ask I saw once upon a time about little/baby Adore. Katya is referred to as a boy in this and Adore is non-binary with a dick (just so there is no confusion). As always feedback and support is welcomed with open arms. Enjoy 

"EVERYONE COME DOWN STAIRS FOR TRUTH OR DARE" some random kid yelled from the basement stairs and everyone ran down to the basement. I followed them not really wanting to play truth or dare but everyone at this stupid party was down there and I didn't want to be alone. When I got down there everyone was in a circle and my bestie Bianca had saved me a seat next to her. I quickly sat down and the girl hosting this party grabbed a empty beer bottle and put it in the middle. "So I'll spin first and whoever it lands on I ask them truth or dare and I come up with a truth or dare for them then they spin and asks whoever it lands on and yeah it keeps going, got it?" She says and everyone nods. She puts the bottle down and spins and it lands on this stoner girl, Pearl. "truth or dare Pearl? She asked. "hmm Truth" was Pearl’s answer. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" was the question, a very lame one. "Yeah" Pearl said and the whole group laughs for whatever reason. Pearl spins and it lands on the barbie wannabe. "Barbie, Truth or Dare?" she asked. "The names Trixie and dare" Trixie answered with sass "whatever Barbie. Make out with your russian buddy" Pearl says lazily. Everyone oohhs at that and turns to look at them. Trixie shrugged and full on attacked the russian, smearing their makeup all over each other as they grossly made out. When they finally pulled apart they looked like a mess. Trixie spun the bottle and landed on me, great *eye roll*. "Adore, truth or dare?" She asked  
I gave her an evil eye and said dare. "Put on the baby outfit" she said smirking. Everyone gasped and turned to look at me. "Sure, where is it?" I replied making everyone gasp again.  
"In my cupboard, Bianca knows where it is so she can help you" the girl hosting this said.

I stand up and walked up the stairs then up more stairs to get to the second story. Bianca leads the way to find the costume. We get the costume which consists of a diaper, a bib and a pacifier. Bianca grabs said pacifier and going to wash it off. I pulled my pants and top off and put the diaper on over my undies and put the bib on. Bianca walks in and immediately shakes her head. "Undies off too, you know that" she says in a knowing tone. I shake my head and before I could even say no she pushed me on the bed and held me down. She untaped the diaper and pulled the front down then like a expert she lifts my hips to pull my undies down then tapes the diaper back up. "Done. Wasn't such a big deal now was it?" Bianca says in a motherly tone. I give her the evil eye and try to get up but she was still holding me down. Bianca shoves the pacifier in my mouth and grabs my clothes then lets me go. I pretty much run down the two sets of stairs and walk into the basement where the russian boy has his hand under Trixie's dress and probably in her undies. I pull the pacifier out of my mouth and sat down but no one noticed my entrance because they're too busy watching the russian boy and Trixie. 

When Bianca entered she let out a fuck when she saw Trixie and the russian boy which got people's attention. "Where's Adore?" Pearl asked without looking around. "Right there" Bianca said pointing to me. Everyone turned and looked at me and a few people laughed. Bianca sat next to me and put my clothes in her lap. A loud moan from Trixie put everyone's attention back on them. The russian boy whispered something to Trixie which had her shaking and probably coming. "Katya spin with your clean hand" the host girl said and the russian boy, well Katya, spun and it landed on me, again. "Truth or dare?" They asked "dare" I said not fancying answering a truth. "piss in the diaper" They said with a massive smirk. "Ew no. Another one" I say. "Kiss Bianca" They say with that massive smirk still on their face. "god no, even worse. I"ll piss when I need to then" I say which got everyone gawking at me and Bianca slapping me. "What?" I said at everyone. Everyone shook their heads so I just spun the bottle. 

It landed on a pretty ginger person who looked nervous. "Truth or Dare?" I ask "T-truth" they stuttered out. "Do you like anyone?" They blushed a little but shook their head. They spun and landed on Bianca. "Bianca truth or dare?" They asked "Dare" Bianca answered "Kiss Adore" They said looking to another person in the group and giving them a wicked smile. Everyone gasped and looked in our direction with eager eyes. "Really?" Was her reply completed with an eye roll. I turn towards her and point to my cheek. She smiles and leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek. Everyone wasn't happy at that, demanding us to really kiss and calling us teases. Bianca just rolls her eyes and spins. I zoned out not really interested in the game any more.

"Come on, 'Dorey, let's go" I heard Bianca say and I snapped out of out. Looking around everyone was focused on Katya and Trixie who were making out again. "Go where?" I asked. "Home, well to your house" Bianca said standing up. Thank all the lords for Bianca. I got up and we said good bye but no one noticed because they were watching Katya and Trixie. We went back up to the hosts room to get rid of the baby costume but Bianca only took the paci and bib so I pulled at the tapes of my diaper but Bianca stopped me. "Come on now, no need to get rid of that. Go put your pants and shirt on" Bianca said with a scary motherly tone to her voice that made me do what she said. 

After leaving the party Bianca and I walked to my house where my parents hopefully weren't. Neither their cars or them were there when we arrived so we raided the kitchen for some snacks, finding a 2 liter tub of chocolate choc chip ice-cream and two cans of soft drink. We ran up to my room and created a nest on the bed and put a small table next to the bed to hold our food and drinks. We put on Mean Girls and snuggled into our nest, happily sharing the tub of ice-cream. About an hour later Bianca is nearly asleep cuddling me tightly and I have to pee so I try to move her so I can get up but she holds on to me. "B, I have to go pee" I say quietly. She shakes her head and pats my crotch. After a minute I realise what she is saying. "Hell no, Let me up" I say a bit louder this time but she shakes her head again. I try to shake her off but just lays on me and quietly whispers "just go, I'll clean you up, little one". The nickname makes me happy and I just think, fuck it. I snuggle into her and she brings a leg in between mine. I relax and let out my pee and damn, I wish I did it sooner. The wet diaper feels amazing on my dick and without realising it I started grinding on Bianca's leg.

I stop and I feel the blush on my cheeks. "Go on, baby, make yourself feel good" Bianca's tired voice says. I smile and mentally thank Bianca. I start rolling my hips and I feel Bianca's hand on my front, pushing ever so slightly on my dick through the diaper. "That's it, baby. You like that?" Bianca says and all I can do is nod. I feel myself getting close and that just makes me grind harder and Bianca must know because she is putting more pressure on my dick. I feel my tummy tighten and then I'm coming in my diaper. After a few minutes Bianca rolls me on my back and gets up. She pulls my pants off then untaped the diaper and pulls it off. She pulls a clean diaper out of god-knows-where and puts it on me then puts some pajama bottoms on me. She snuggles back into me and kisses my forehead. "You ended up completing your dare, 'Dore" she whispers "Which one?" I ask, my sleepy brain not remembering much. "The peeing in your diaper one" she answers "oh yeah. Never thought I'd be doing that" I say "the best things come unexpected" she  answers wisely. "I love you, B" I say "I love you too" Bianca whispers then I was pulled into dream world which was full of Bianca and diapers.


End file.
